In the related art, as a type of a recording apparatus, an ink jet type printer is known in which printing is performed by ejecting ink from a recording head onto a sheet and the like. In such an ink jet type printer, in order to supply the ink continuously and stably to the printer head in a case of performing relatively large amount of printing, a configuration is proposed in which an external ink supply device (liquid supply device) is provided separately from a main device of the ink jet type printer and the ink is supplied to the printer head (for example, see PTL 1).
Such a liquid supply device includes a large-capacity ink pack (liquid container) and supplies the ink through an ink supply tube communicating the liquid supply device and the printer head inside the main device.